Mistletoe
by Angelgirl2429
Summary: "Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me so oh oh oh" I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**A/N: Merry Christmas for those celebrating it today! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONGS.**

**"All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey**

**"Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

There are a lot of versions of this song, but for me, I love the original and it's one of my many favorite Christmas songs being sung and I just can't help but sing along with Mariah Carey, even though I can't sing. The bells start playing the melody and I can't help the grin from spreading across my face. I clear my throat, take a deep breath, and open my mouth just before Mariah starts singing.

_I...don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true...<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas<em>  
><em>Iiiiiiiiis youuuuuuu...<em>

I moved my hips to the beat of the drums and continued to sing while I danced around the kitchen. It was only 7:45 on the night of Christmas Eve and I was making the desserts for tomorrow when it was Christmas day. The bread pudding was already in the oven and I had to finish kneading the dough for the sugar cookies, but I still had to make the traditional fruitcake _and_ homemade whipped cream, they were tradition. Well, not the whipped cream, but you know what I mean. I wish my mom was here to help me with the desserts, though. She makes all this baking more fun...and easier.

_Brring! Brring! Brring!...Brring! Br-_

The house phone rang and after I wiped my hands on the apron I was wearing, I picked it up from its craddle and answered it with our formal greeting, "Hello, Heartfilia residence?"

_"Lucy?" _It was dad. They were at a fancy Christmas Eve party; something business related. I didn't want to go because I had to do the baking.

"Yeah?" I turned the volume of the radio down a couple of notches, so the song continued playing softly through the speakers. When speaking to my dad I always have to turn the music, or whatever I was listening to, down or shut it completely off. He says it's a sign of respect; that you have the decency to stop, listen, and pay attention to what the other person is trying to tell you. It's probably a business thing.

_"Are you done with the desserts?" _I glanced back at the flat dough on the counter.

"Uhh, yeah, just finishing up." _'Kind of.'_

_"Lucy," _he said firmly, _"make sure you finish them by tonight. They need to be in the fridge when we return, do you understand?"_

"Yes, dad..." Then I muttered, under my breath, "You said that three times before you left."

_"What was that, young lady?!" _I opened my mouth to say something, but then...

_"Jude, would you lower your voice, please?" _I heard a gentle voice in the background say, then some rustling, and the same voice came through, _"Lucy, dear? Sorry, you're father's just fussy because he wants the desserts to be perfect for tomorrow's family feast. You know how you're father likes to compete with your aunty, don't you?"_

_'I know, but did he have to force me to make _three_ desserts? That's crazy!'_

Dad and his sister loved to compete with each other ever since they were young. Last year they made a bet and the winner had to choose a picture that they thought was the losers most embarrassing photo of their childhood life, then the loser had to recreate the photo of themselves wearing the exact same things as they did in the photograph. Dad lost because not as much people ate ours. So my aunty chose an old picture from Halloween times. 5 year old dad was dressed as a yodeler and had to yodel from the top of the stairs. So he had the Lederhosen, high socks, shoes, hat, everything. To top it all off, on his way up the steps he had to act like he was actually climbing up a mountain to yodel at the top of his lungs for all of us to hear. Now this year we had to provide the desserts, instead of the sides.

I sighed and leaned against the counter behind me, "Yeah, I know..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!..._

"Uh I gotta go. The pudding's done."

_"Okay, bye, my Lucky Lucy. I love you."_

"Bye, mom. Love you too." I ended the call with a smile upon my face. Then I grabbed the oven mittens and slipped them on, then opened the door to the oven and took out the bread pudding and set it on top of the stove and turned off the timer. I took a glance at the bread pudding and gave the middle of the surface a few presses with the pad of my finger, to check if it was cooked. _'Yup, not too firm.'_ Then I brought my finger up to my lips to lick it, but then a rough, yet soft, hand wrapped its fingers around my wrist and pulled my middle finger into his mouth. I became flustered.

"N-Natsu...w-w-what are you doing here?" I unconsciously stuttered out and grew more flustered when I saw my finger still in his mouth and immediately pulled it out, "Natsu." I said firmly.

He grinned, "Happy and I stopped by because it's Christmas Eve, duh." He said walking over to the dough on the counter, "Hey, Luce. Are you making cookies or something?"

"Yes. Now, leave. I can't have you and Happy eating my hard work." I said pointing to the exit, then I mumbled, "No matter how cute that little kitten is."

"Meow?" Natsu's blue kitten, Happy, walked in with his big brown eyes looking at me.

"C'mon, Luce. How can you deny that face?" He cooed and crouched down to craddle Happy between his hands and rub cheeks with him as they both started gazing at me with big eyes.

_'Aww, they look so cute with their big eyes and- no, Lucy! Stay strong!' _I almost fell for it. I shook my head hard, "No, you guys need to go. You're going to get into trouble; it's practically breaking and entering." I stated, lifting Natsu up and pushing him to the kitchen door.

"But we have a key."

"Which I gave you for when you're invited. You can't just use it anytime you feel like it just because we're dating. Can you pick up your feet? It's hard to kick you out when you have your feet dragging on the carpet." I continued to push him out until we stopped in front of the door, so I could open it.

"I guess she doesn't want her early present then huh, Happy?" Natsu asked Happy, facing the little guy to him.

I stopped beside the door frame, looking at Natsu with a tilt of my head.

Happy licked his nose and let out another meow.

"You got me a present, Natsu?" I said softly.

He nodded and gave a dramatic sigh before he headed out the door.

"Wait," I said, after he stepped right outside, "where is it?"

He stood there for a second like he was thinking then cautiously looked around and waved me closer. I looked at him suspiciously then hesitantly leaned in toward him. He cupped his hand beside his mouth and I leaned closer until we were close enough for the both of us to hear. Then suddenly he stepped forward, grabbed the back of my head, and pressed his lips to mine in a firm kiss. My eyes shot open from surprise, but then started to drift close and I had to grab on to his white scaled scarf to keep him in place while I deepened the kiss. The heat of his lips moving against mine felt so good and warm that I lost control and wanted more. Reluctantly pulling away for some air, we both panted, seeing our breaths swirl in infont of us as we leaned our foreheads against one anothers.

Natsu was the first to recover, "Look up..." I lifted my head and right there above our heads was a mistletoe. I gasped and turned back to Natsu, who had a faint blush across his cheeks and avoided my eye contact, "Merry Christmas, Lucy."

On the verge of tears, I giggled and said, "Merry Christmas, Natsu." Then cradled his face and brought his lips back to mine.

Happy let out a loud meow, wanting some attention. I giggled and pulled away from Natsu, "Aww, I'm sorry, Happy." And I kissed him on his nose, making Natsu chuckle.

"Hey, did you that the mistletoe was there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest while pointing to the mistletoe above us.

"Nope!" He chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled again.

"Bye, Natsu!" I said, grabbing the door and slamming it in his face.

"Hey!" I heard through the door and giggled. After I locked and chained the door, I walked back to the kitchen to finish with the desserts. Walking through the kitchen door, I went straight it the radio and increased the volume. The song playing through the speakers had me grinning from ear to ear and blushing because it reminded me of the moment that Natsu and I shared under the mistletoe.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year _

_Lights fill the streets, spreadin' so much cheer _

_I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe _

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop starin' at your face _

_I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe_

As the song continues to play, I walk back to the dough covered with flour on the counter and finish up with the cookies so I can make the fruit cake and whipped cream then head off to bed. However, I couldn't concentrate because all I could think about was that mistletoe kiss. I giggled when I realized that, that _was_ a merry merry _early_ Christmas.


End file.
